Skylar Johnson and the Muggleborn Army
by jujitsuman1130
Summary: Skylar johnson is a normal 13year old boy. Or is he? one day he learns that he is a wizard, and is wisked away to Talmonton's School of Magical Study. There he mets some friends, some enemies, and a lot of adventure. bad sum., good story. R&R 1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_BEEP!_ The alarm clock ripped through the peaceful quietness in the bedroom. Skylar, still half-asleep, instinctively took his hand out from under the sheets and groped for the Snooze button. After a few tries, he smacked the top of the clock. A little too hard; seeing as the clock fell off the night table onto the floor.

Skylar quietly cursed as he slowly got up and out of the bed. He slipped his robe and slippers on and tip-toed past his brother, who miraculously stayed asleep, out of the crammed room. He walked down the stairs and into the dark living room. The early sunrise had shown itself into the room, providing a feeble source of light

He set himself down in the closest seat in the kitchen and rested his head for a moment. The boy snapped back to reality as his stomach craved nourishment. He swiftly fashioned himself a bowl of cereal and speedily ate it. He reached for the nearby remote, pointed it lazily at the TV, and pressed Power. The monitor hummed softly as it showed the picture. He switched it to channel 21, ESPN.

As he watched Sportscenter, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. That should be Mom, he thought. Soon, his mother's bright face popped itself into the kitchen,

"Hello," she said cheerfully, "I see that you're up early."

"Yeah," Skylar replied nonchalantly, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You poor thing. How late were you up to?"

"'Bout 11. Dad dropped off Kayla at her house at about 10-ish"

"Oh," her maternal instincts had switched to interrogation mode, "And where did you two go last night?"

"We went to that new Space Invaders movie with Kathy and Terry. It was good, but the first one was better."

"Oh really, what did you do after that?" She wanted answers and Skylar was graciously handing them out.

"We went into the back of Terry's Dad's BMW and made out."

His mom gasped loudly, but Skylar's laughter filled the kitchen. When his laughter subsided, quiet took hold of the room.

"I'm just kidding, Mom," he chuckled, "You know that."

"It scares me though that my 13-year-old son _may_ be 'making out'," she said, putting imaginary quotations around 'making out', "with his first girlfriend in back of a Lexus!"

"BMW, Mom," he corrected her, "And what's the big deal about making out? Dedrick was with Lauren a month before they started making out. I've been with Kayla twice as long!"

"But Dedrick was 15 when he first met Lauren, you're only 13!"

"Thanks for the reminder," Skylar retorted darkly, "But I'm twice as smart as Dedrick when he was thirteen. Heck, I'm smarter than him now, and he's a sophomore at Hofstra."

She glowered at Skylar for a time, then loosened her stare, "Speaking of smarts, don't you have finals today?"

"Yep, Science and English." He replied as he went into the next room to get his school stuff.

"I expect you to get nothing less than a ninety." She added, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, that makes two of us," he said with a small smile of his own on his face, "Going to school now. I'll be back by 1."

He turned to leave but stopped, "And don't worry," he said mischievously, "no making out in BMW's… Just in Mercedes." Skylar was out of the house before his mother could reply. He hopped on his bike and pedaled off to school

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was at school in plenty of time. He locked his bike to the bike rack and headed through the side entrance. He subconsciously headed to his locker, passing the usual postings and announcements that a normal middle school would have. He was entering his combination when someone snuck up from behind him and covered his eyes,

"Guess who?" The voice asked.

"Hello, to you too, Kayla." joked Skylar as he lowered his girlfriend's hands of his eyes. He turned around to face hers, and thankfully, they weren't full of the hatred that consumed them during his dreams. More like nightmares, he thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around her body in an affectionate hug, held her there for a second and let go.

"Yesterday was fun, wasn't it?" Skylar asked as he went back to his locker combo.

"Oh yea," Kayla replied, playing with tangles of his brown wavy hair, "It would have been better if Kathy stopped screaming every two seconds." The two laughed while Skylar took out the last of his books. He closed the teal, metal door and walked with Kayla down the hall.

"Where are you having your science final?" Skylar inquisted.

"D wing, second floor, room 15. And for yourself?"

"C wing, first floor, room 10. I have Old Lady Wilsmen for my proctor."

"Tough luck," Kayla said remorsefully, "well, see you soon." Kayla took a left down a yellow hall as Skylar stayed straight.

Skylar had never ventured into the C-Wing of the school; his classes were always in the A, B, and D wings. The C-wing was supposedly where all the intelligent kids went for classes. Suddenly, the warning bell rang through the school. Only 3 minutes to find the room. He continued to walk around aimlessly looking for room #1, but almost instantly, the second bell rang.

Damn! I'm late. Skylar ran around a corner and hastily pushed open the door with the nameplate C-1-1 on it. The door swung open as the entire class turned their eyes to face him. The teacher, an old, stout lady, turned her obscenely large nose to Skylar, like an arrow focusing at its target. She sat in the front of the class in her desk, glaring intently at him. "You are late, Mr…?" She asked.

"Johnson, ma'am," Skylar completed her sentence, "Skylar Johnson."

"Well, well, Mr. Johnson." The teacher said smiling deviously, "Five points will be deducted from your final, and I will make it ten if you don't find yourself a seat."

Skylar quickly found himself a seat in the back of the room, and took out a pencil as the teacher rose from her chair behind the desk and talked, "I am Mrs. Wilsmen, and I will be your proctor for your Science final today. The time you have been allotted for this test is one hour, and will begin in five minutes. Take this time to do some final studying." She sat into her chair, pulled out a book, and began to read.

Skylar leaned from out of his desk and pulled out his science binder. He needed this time to get his mind into test mode. Density is the measure of how tightly packed molecules are, he went over in his mind, mass is the measure of how much matter is in an object and volume is the measure of how much space and object takes up. Soon, the five minutes was up, the teacher placed down her book and stood up once more.

"The five minutes is up. I will proceed to hand out the test. Once you receive it, read the directions and then go on to the test." She handed all of the tests as the students remained quiet. When she gave out the last green packet, she spoke once again, "Your one hour commences now."

The students picked up their pencils and read the first passage speedily. The occasionally scratch of a pencil circling or underlining something in the passage was heard. Skylar was very calm and collected. He breezed through the first passage on the periodic table and answered the questions easily. He finished the test with ten minutes to spare. He put his hands behind his hands and relaxed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The school day passed without any notable events. He completed his English final easily enough, said hello and goodbye to Kayla, and left on his bike for home. He looked forward to going home. Today was the day his dad would take him to Cooperstown, New York. Better known to baseball fans as the birthplace of the American Pastime.

Skylar pedaled homed with a notable extra speed, looking forward to the day and following weekend that would come. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Skylar heard the screech of an owl. An owl, he thought, in the day time? Weren't they nocturnal? He waved the occurrence off like he did a fly.

As he turned the corner leading to Iliton Place, Skylar once again heard the all too familiar screech of an owl. He stopped, tilted his head upward, and gazed into the skies. It was a barn owl, gently perched atop a lamppost, its piercing eyes searching for an unknown eyesore. The owl shifted his weight ever so slightly and met Skylar's eyes.

Abruptly, the large, brown bird jumped off the post, giving Skylar a fright, and flew towards a house; his house, in fact.

He followed the owl to his front door, reached for his key, but found the door to be unlocked and ajar.

"That's odd," he said out loud, "Normally, Mom is doing her part-time job. Or is that Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Skylar slipped through the door and into the still house. He dropped his bag down to the side of the door and walked to the kitchen. He popped his head in not unlike what his mom had done that morning.

He found his mother, dressed in her work clothes, having coffee with a man that Skylar had never met. Perhaps his mom was having an affair? If they were, he wanted to make sure he knew about it. "Hi there," he said out of the blue "What are you…ah…doing?"

The man lifted his head from his coffee and stared at Skylar. His eyes were tired and worn, most probably from years of many hardships and sadness. They gazed upon Skylar, searching for some indication of…God only knows. "Yes," he said, "Mr. Johnson, we've been waiting for you. I trust you haven't received your owl?"

"My…wait?" Skylar asked, clearly confused.

"Your letter. It'll explain most of what I'm here for- ah, here it comes."

Skylar whipped his head to where the man's eyes were directed towards, the still-open front door. An owl burst through the door, flew through the hall into the kitchen, and hovered slightly over Skylar's head, which he recognized as the owl he saw on the nearby lamppost. The barn owl dropped an envelope on Skylar's lap, and swiftly departed the house. He looked at the envelope, and then up to the man, who nodded his head in approval.

Skylar quickly opened it faster than a greedy child on Christmas. He straightened the tough parchment paper and read the letter slowly aloud:

"_Dear Mr. Johnson,_

_We invite you to attend Talmonton's School of Magical Study in Hilberton, Ohio. Transportation will be provided, your school requirements (books, robes, etcetera) is included in this letter, and a representative from the school-"_

"That's me" the man interjected.

"_Will come to further explain the situation. We hope to see you the twentieth of August, the start of the term._

_The Deputy Headmaster,_

_Professor J. Hopkin"_


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Secret

Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Secret

Skylar looked up at the man in astonishment. His jaw was open with shock. He summoned enough energy and mind power to ask a question, but his mother beat him to it.

"What is magical study?" she asked, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"It is the study of magic, I'm sure you know that." The man said cheerfully.

"I mean, what is there to learn at this 'Talmonton's' school of yours?"

"Basic spells, potions, charms, a jest of everything, really. How do you not know this?" he added at the end, his eyebrows curled in suspicion.

"How do I Know?" she repeated, "I've never heard of this school that my son received a letter from, I have never heard of basic potions and charms. Start talking, sir, or I'll have your leave my house."

"Certainly Mrs. Johnson, I'll-"

"Excuse me," Skylar ejaculated, "but who are you?"

The man's eyes opened in surprise. "Have I forgotten my manners? I'm sorry, son. My name is Zachary Opliner, but you will address me as Professor Opliner or sir." The room became silent for a few interminable seconds, until Professor Opliner continued.

"Anyhow, beyond the world that is commonly seen today, there are underground communities of wizards and witches hiding from news media and so forth.

"The children of these wizards and witches are normally educated in the art of magic, unless they wish them to live as muggles, non-magical people." He added, seeing the confused looks of Skylar and his mom. "The parents who do want there kids to be brought up in the magical world allow them to learn magic, if they haven't already started to, at Talmonton's, or our sister school, Hedringhins. There, they learn what I said earlier, spells, potion-brewing, etcetera." He placed his hands together and on his lap, "Any questions?"

"Many." Skylar and his mom said simultaneously. It's Skylar who continued though, "What are you teaching at Talmonton's, sir."

"I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but it seems trivial now, now that our biggest enemy is gone forever."

"Who?"

"Lord Voldemort, but of course, you know all about that."

"No actually," Skylar's mother said, "we don't."

Professor Opliner widened his eyes in surprise, "Really?" he asked, "I assumed that with a father with like, you would know…did he not tell them…where is he now." He murmured to himself, deeply immersed in his own train of thought.

"My husband," Professor Opliner snapped back to reality to watch Mrs. Johnson talk, "is coming home shortly." There were footsteps near the front door. "And that would be him. We can clear everything now that he's here. Alan, can you come into the kitchen?" she called out to her husband.

Alan Johnson slowly ambled into the kitchen. His sleek jet-black hair was gelled back gently, his six foot frame towering over everyone in the room. He wore his everyday suit, having come home from work at the headquarters for Fun4Kids Inc., the largest toy producer in America. Alan was never on the fat side, he had remained quite skinny despite all the fatty foods that he ate. His persona was very calm, cool, and collected.

He smiled at the sight of Professor Opliner, "I see we have a guest." He said in his watered-down British accent. "I am Alan Johnson, and whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

The guest got up eagerly and shook Alan's hand, "Zachary Opliner. And may I say, the pleasure is mine; meeting a man of you stature."

"I am nothing special," Alan spoke modestly, "on the contrary; I am a simple man looking for a good life. May I ask what brings you to our house?"

"I have come to speak with you and your wife that your son, Skylar, has been accepted into Talmonton's School of Magical Study. But, of course, you know all about magic?"

Alan's cool-man persona quickly dropped. He looked pale and afraid. He attempted to speak, but no words came out.

"Can I get you a glass of water, Alan?" asked his wife, just as worried.

He nodded, and within seconds he had a drink. "Thank you, Kelly," he said after he gulped down the glass on one shot. "Back to you," he continued, eyes glaring at Professor Opliner, "That phase of my life is past me, in fact, it is no longer me. My life is here, with my wife and child."

"Does that mean that your son is not attending Talmonton's?" asked Professor Opliner, looking slightly worried.

"No," said Alan definitely, turning away from Professor Opliner "He is not going."

"I urge you to reconsider, _George_."

Alan snapped his head to face the Professor. He gazed at him with big, frightened eyes. Skylar's mom, however, looked simply confused,

"Alan, why did he just call you George? What's wrong with you? Alan? Alan!"

"I believe you should tell them." Professor Opliner said quietly. Alan nodded.

"Let's move to the living room. It'll be more comfortable there, and what I'm about to tell you will take awhile." The Johnson family plus Professor Opliner walked into the well-furnished living room. Alan sat down silently on his favorite chair, a TiredMan, but did not recline it. Skylar and his mom, Kelly, took two sat by the end on the couch and sat. Professor Opliner to a nearby chair and sat himself down. Alan looked at Professor Opliner warily, who nodded. Alan took a deep breath and began,

"First, I ask you to not interrupt, for this story is long and confusing. I'll answer questions after I'm done. I believe that this will explain a lot.

"Kelly, the man you married was indeed Alan Johnson, but I was born George Weasley. I lived near Otter St. Catchpole in England in a house called the Burrow. I lived there with my parents, Arthur and Molly, my twin brother, Fred, my sister, Ginny, and my other brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron.

"During my childhood, I experienced outbursts of uncontrollably magic, commonly seen for a child. This meant that I was not a Squib, a person with no magical powers born into a magical family, and was going to undoubtedly attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"There, over seven years, my brother Fred and I were the best pranksters since the Marauders themselves. We experienced many adventures with our friends while studying magic there, but I won't go into that now. After we completed school with a bang and a portable swamp, we opened a store called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. There we sold prankster merchandise and made quite a number on Galleons, wizard money.

"We joined the Order of the Phoenix, a group on exceptionally witches and wizards brought together for a common cause, to defeat Voldemort, upon our completion of magical study at Hogwarts. We helped transport Harry Potter, a friend of ours and number one target of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, to a safe house. On the way there, I lost an ear due to a curse shot at me by a double-agent, Severus Snape. To this day, that ear has not been cured of its curse.

"We zoom ahead to a couple of months later, to where the battle at Hogwarts commenced. It was Hogwarts and the Order versus Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We lost many people; over fifty, including my brother. Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter and his Death Eaters disbanded and were hunted down one by one. Soon, all traces of the Death Eaters and the terror they held over the population were taken care of.

"I continued to own and run the shop without Fred. Meanwhile, my brother, Ron, his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, became famous as Auror, Elf-Rights Activist, and Head Auror, respectively. They were quite happy and wealthy. I, however, wasn't so. I missed Fred, and everyday I was at the shop, the pain was still too much to bear.

"Eventually, about five year after Fred's death, I made a life-changing decision. I announced that I was leaving for America to start anew. My mother cried, of course, but my father accepted my choice and gave me his blessing. Ginny, with her fiancé Dean Thomas, was unemotional, as were my other brothers. Ron wasn't there; he was on his honeymoon with Hermione.

"Shortly after, I left of America, I had converted all my money to pounds (mind you, I had a lot), and upon arriving converted that to American dollars. I changed my name to Alan Johnson and changed my appearance in hopes of remaining unnoticed from all of America's wizarding communities. Unfortunately, that didn't go as planned."

Alan shot a venomous look at Professor Opliner and continued,

"Within my first month in America, I met Kelly. At the time, I still used magic now and then and I couldn't bear to tell her my secret. She'd think I was insane, so I abandoned my magic. We started dating and after a year, I asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted, of course, and she was my wife. And I love her now as much as I did then.

"I kept my wand, for reasons unknown. Perhaps it gave my one link to the life that I had once had. Still, I kept it.

"Before long, Kelly gave birth to you, Skylar, and I was sure I had made the right choice. You were as cute as could be, and I was as happy as could be. Still, I wondered if you were her baby or mine. Would you have magical powers and would I be forced to reveal my secret? I now know my worries were properly accurate.

"When Skylar was about five, he had a sudden outburst of uncontrollably feeling. He was reasonably furious with me, and then a vase broke. Instinctively, I summoned my wand and fixed the vase. Suddenly, I realized two things. One: I had used my wand for the first time in almost six years, and two: my son had magical ability. I was very happy, and yet, I was worried, yet again, that I would have to have to reveal my secret. Luckily, it never came up and Skylar never had anything like that happen again.

"That brings us to now-time. And…I assume that this is the end of my story.


End file.
